Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)/SpeedList
A SpeedList is a collection of up to five events that takes place within a Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)/Multiplayer environment. Each event within a SpeedList can either be a Challenge, Speed Test, Race or Team Race. Each event is shown in the form of an initial splash screen with a list of events that will appear on the current SpeedList as well as the SpeedList's name and if any events require specific vehicles. Players earn SpeedPoints ( ) through earning Takedowns, winning races, earning challenge high scores, dominating Speed Tests and being issued a ticket. The player with the highest score in a SpeedList is shown with a crown next to their name in the multiplayer leaderboard shown to the top right of each player's HUD. Meet Up Meet Up is a set location that all players must gather at before an event within a SpeedList can begin. Some "Meet Up" locations may require the player to be in a specific class of vehicle before they are eligible to be included at the location. The "Meet Up" location is highlighted with a red circle on the player's map. It will change to a green circle upon the player's arrival at the location as long as they arrive in an eligible vehicle. Players that are within the "Meet Up" location are granted invulnerability until the event begins or they leave the boundary of the "Meet Up." The invulnerability makes the player immune to any damage dealt by other players including take downs. "Meet Up" locations that require the player to be in a specific vehicle are highlighted for each player at both the initial prompt of the congregation and on the ticker found at the bottom of every player's HUD. The player is also informed of a required vehicle change if they reach a "Meet Up" in an invalid vehicle. Players that do not attempt to reach the "Meet Up" location are transported to it after a short amount of time has passed. Events 'Challenge' A Challenge is a co-operative objective that features a target each player must meet in order for it to be completed. Players are rewarded a greater amount of Speed Points based on how well they performed in the challenge or how much they contribute towards its goal. Some challenges feature two parts; a required destination and then a set goal. The target objective or location is described to the player in the ticker that appears along the bottom of their HUD. A challenge that requires a specific location will mark the destination with a green diamond. A group of players can fail a challenge if they do not meet the requirements of its goal(s) in less than ten minutes. This will cause all players to forfeit their earned SpeedPoints for that challenge. 'Speed Test' A Speed Test is a versus objective featuring a set target that all players can compete to set a record for. All players have a set time in which they can compete to set their score towards a given goal. The player that sets the best overall score for a given goal is shown at the top of the multiplayer leaderboard. Players can also takedown each other during a "Speed Test." Taking down a player will block them from being able to improve their score for the given goal. A player that has been taken down but still holds the highest score for a goal will win the "Speed Test." Only players that haven't been taken down by another will be able to set a score for a "Speed Test." Each player can improve their score at any point during the event so long as they haven't been taken down. Crashed or being wrecked will not revoke the player's ability to set a score during a test. 'Race' A Race is a player versus player event. It features a series of checkpoints to a finish line with the "Meet Up" location acting as a start line. The player that reaches the finish line first is declared the winner of that race. Players can take each other down to earn additional points but the biggest reward comes from their finishing position. Each race begins with a countdown timer. Any checkpoints passed by a player during the countdown timer will not count towards their progress along the race course and will require them to pass through each point again. 'Team Race' A Team Race is a team versus team event. It features a series of checkpoints to a finish line with the "Meet Up" location acting as a start line. A player is randomly placed into either Team Alpha or Team Bravo upon them reaching the "Meet Up" location. Players on the same team are highlighted in a light blue colour whilst players on the rival team are highlighted in a light orange colour. Players on each team are given the ability to "Spot" rival team members. "Spotting" a rival team member will place an arrow above their vehicle and a set of arrows adjacent to their icon on the minimap for allied team members. A "Spot Bonus" is a multiplier given to the player that takes down a "spotted" rival team player on top of the regular amount of SpeedPoints given a takedown. The bonus is multiplied based on the number of allied players that have "spotted" the rival player and is highlighted by a number above the rival player's vehicle. The "Spot Bonus" is also given to each of the players that "spotted" a taken down rival team member. This amount is multiplied by the number of times that rival player has been "spotted." Tickets A Ticket is a reward given to each player at the end of each event. A different ticket is awarded to a player based on their performance in comparison to the other players in that event. These rewards include; Trivia *A sneak-peek Multiplayer Trailer was released on August 10th, 2012. It contained short snippets of footage relating to the multiplayer gameplay that players will expect to see in the released title. It also featured a date - August 14th, 2012 - of which a full multiplayer trailer was released. *The multiplayer trailer unveils several multiplayer challenges in which players must perform drifts, jumps and takedowns. Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Multiplayer Event